


Duality

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness Poetry [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Fairy's thoughts on her existence and the state of affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 January 2014  
> Word Count: 141  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 Round-Long Challenge  
> Summary: Blue Fairy's thoughts on her existence and the state of affairs.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love my Reul Ghorm so very much. I maintain that she's the ultimate powerful mastermind behind everything. I'm not sure _how_ that'll work out quite yet, but I'm still figuring it out.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

It was never meant  
To work out the way it did.  
I wasn't supposed  
To be given this kind of  
Temptation to test my will.

It was difficult  
Trying to separate out  
Reul Ghorm and Blue Fairy.  
Their mythologies and lore  
Were meant to stay unattached.

It was never meant  
To work out the way it did.  
I was supposed to  
Be able to flit about  
And gather intel at will.

No one knows just what  
It's like to survive with such  
Disparate halves of  
The mythological coin.  
Light and dark. Good and evil.

It was never meant  
To work out the way it did.  
I knew neither could  
Truly kill the other half.  
They balance each other well.

But my two halves just  
Aren't meant to co-exist.  
Ultimate power  
Corrupts with a heavy price.  
No one alive can pay mine.


End file.
